The Alternate Story of Eros And Psyche
by The Keyboard Poet
Summary: Psyche is convinced by her sisters to uncover her husband's true identity, but what about if Psyche refused to do it?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal and peaceful day in a palace somewhere in Guatemala but... No no no, i mean Greece, sorry. But it was not a peaceful day for those female duo, or should i say, Psyche's sisters. They were seen sitting together in a room quietly, mourning over their lost sister.

"Do you think that Psyche is fine with her husband? " Sister 1 asked.

"I don't know, maybe she was suffering right now. Do you still remember about what the oracle said about his husband? " Sister 2 replied.

"Yeah, you're right" Sister 1 said.

As they talked to each other, a letter came swiftly out of sudden into the room from the window before landing on the floor./p

"A letter?" Sister 1 said as she grabbed the letter from the floor and read it.

As she was reading the letter, she was shocked about the who was sending the letter.

"It's from Psyche!" Sister 1 screamed with shocked expression.

"What!? Are you serious? Let me see it! " Sister 2 replied with a shocked face.

"Yeah, read it! " Sister 1 said they read the letter together.

As they read the letter, they were shocked by what was written in the letter.

"Wow, I never thought that Psyche's husband was very good one" Sister 2 said in amusement as she finished reading the letter before replied again "Do you really think that Psyche's husband was really a monster? I don't think that monster will taking care of some person lovingly. It's really weird, you know"

"Hmmmm, maybe you got some point there" Sister 1 said before telling her an idea "What about if we convinced Psyche to uncover her husband's true identity? "

"Why not! That was a brilliant idea! " Sister 2 agreed with her.

An evil smirk then formed on Sister 1's lips.

xxx

Psyche was standing near a large white marble fountain in the middle of a large garden, waiting for her sisters to come to her new house. She was so excited that Eros allowed her sisters to come here although he was a bit unhappy about this.

Then, Psyche then noticed a flying chariot was coming to her direction. The chariot descended from the sky before landing in front of her. The chariot door then opened itself as her sisters quickly rushed out from the chariot, running towards their youngest sister.

"Psyche! "

"My sisters! "

They then hugging each other happily. It was a very long time since their last hug after all.

"We missed you so much, Psyche" Sister 1 said.

"Me too" Psyche replied.

As they released their hug, Psyche then broke the silence. "I never thought that you will invite us here" Sister 1 said.

"Of course I will. You guys are my sisters forever " Psyche replied.

"Yeah" Sister 2 nodded with a smile.

"Come, i bring both of you inside my new home now" Psyche invited them to enter her new house...I think mansion is more suitable...Bah! Forget it.

As they entered Psyche's new home, her sisters was shocked by what they see. The interior of the house is very, very beautiful. The marble ceiling is full of beautiful and elegant carvings. The walls is decorated with gems of all types. Some are common types of gems while some are rare ones. The floor is made of mixture of gold and platinum.

"Wow, what an extravagant mansion she have" Sister 2 whispered.

"Yeah" Sister 1 nodded.

"So, do you guys want to eat?" Psyche asked.

Sister 1's belly then growled.

"Uhhh, I think it's a good idea" she smiled awkwardly as they then took their sear at a white marble table.

"Psyche, I was so amazed by your new home" Sister 1 said.

"Thanks" Psyche replied "My new husband is a rich monster, i guess"

Suddenly, three flying plates of cheesecakes (I love cheesecakes) were seen flying as if you saw UFOs before landing on the table. Her sisters was shocked by this.

"Okay, your house is really spooky" Sister 2 said.

"Sorry about that " Psyche replied.

"So, Psyche, we just want to know about your new life here" Sister 1 said.

"About my new life here? It's was so great! He treated me kindly even he's a monster "

"Are you sure? " Sister 1 raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah! You don't believe me? " Psyche replied.

"Okay, okay, we got the point" Sister 2 nodded.

Psyche's sisters then started whispering at each other.

"Damn it, Psyche's new life is more better than us" Sister 1 said.

"You're right, sis. We should do something by now "

"Doing what? "

"I got idea"

Psyche then noticed that her sisters are whispering to each other.

"Excuse me, what are you guys whispered about? " Psyche asked in confusion.

Psyche's sisters snapped as they quickly stop whispering.

"Oh, nothing. We planning to make some surprises for our friend at her birthday party " Sister 1 lied. But the gods know what was hidden in their hearts.

"So Psyche, where is your husband? " Sister 1 asked.

"He just come home at night " Psyche said.

"At night? Are you sure? " Sister 2 was half shocked.

"Yeah" Psyche replied.

"You didn't even know about your true husband's identity? " Sister 1 asked again in suspicion.

"Yeah" Psyche nodded slowly.

"And you didn't even try to uncover his identity? " Sister 2 asked.

"Nope" Psyche shooked her head.

Her sisters then whispered to each other again, making Psyche feel a bit curious about them. After her sisters finished, Sister 1 then broke the silence.

"Well, Psyche, you still remember about your birthday? " Sister 1 asked.

"Yeah. It's in next weekend " Psyche replied.

"Oh! And we planned to give you a very insteresting and special present on your birthday " Sister 2 said.

"Really? " Psyche then feel surprised as she likes presents, especially if anyone wants to give her special present./p

Her sisters just smirked as they succeeded in tricking Psyche.

"Yes, but there's one condition " Sister 1 smirked.

"Condition? "

"Yes. Condition " Sister 2 replied.

"Okay, what's it? " Psyche asked.

"We decided that you must uncover your husband's identity, that's all" Sister 1 said.

"Uncover my husband's identity? " Psyche was shocked in disbelief.

"Yes, Psyche" Sister 2 smirked.

xxx

It was calm midnight now yet Psyche was still not going to sleep. Her husband had already sleeping next to her.

She slowly took the lamp and the dagger (She found this thing in a nearby room). She then moved the lamp closer to his husband slowly. Very slowly.

She almost succeeded to reveal his husband's identity. Yes! Almost succeed! Only to walk away from the bed and throw the lamp and dagger outside the window, damn it. She really wanted to see his face but she refused to broke the promise the made when they met for the first time. She then started crying at the window.

Out of sudden, she was hugged from the back by someone, or should i say, her husband.

"What's the matter, my love? " he asked.

"Nothing. I just... I just... Missed my parents, that's all. Sorry if I interrupted your sleep " she lied as she tried to stop crying.

If you missed your parents, I can tell Zephyrus to send you to visit your parents " he said .

"Thanks, but I want to go next weekend. I want to celebrate my birthday with them" she said.

"If you say so. Come, it's time to go to sleep." he said.

"Ok" she nodded as they retreated to the bed.

xxx

Psyche's mother was so excited that her daughter will finally return to the palace. Her father and sisters also can't wait to meet her anytime soon.

Suddenly, she then spotted a chariot descended from the sky before landing in the front of the palace. She then quickly rushed to the front of the palace. The chariot door then opened itself as Psyche then running towards her mother.

"Mother! "

"Psyche! "

They then hugged each other, tears flowing from their faces. For Psyche's mother, she felt like Psyche was missing for one eon.

As they hugged, her father then rushed towards them, feeling happy that the youngest daughter of the king has come back.

"Oh, my beloved Psyche, I never thought that you will come to visit me " her mother said.

"Mother, I was so lucky that my husband allow me to visit you " Psyche replied.

As they finished hugging, Psyche then noticed that her father was coming towards their direction.

"Father? " Psyche quickly running towards his father and hugging him.

"My daughter, you're back " he said.

"Yes father, I'm back " Psyche replied.

"Come, my daughter. Let's go inside now. I'm pretty sure that you already missed home so much " her father said.

"Alright " she nodded as they then walking back into the palace.

xxx

Sister 1 was currently talking with her fiancee now. Her fiancee's face are looking bored as he just hearing her talking about some random things that she always talk everyday.

"I still remember when I was fifteen, my father give a very beautiful golden necklace " she said.

"Why she likes to talk about random things everyday?" her fiancee murmured with rolled eyes.

Suddenly, he then noticed the king along with his wife and the most beautiful woman ever walking at the nearby corridor. He is shocked as he thought that Psyche will stay with her mysterious husband forever.

But when he think back about this, an evil idea popped in his mind as his gaze still focusing at the princess.

"Darling? Darling? Darling! "

He then snapped quickly as his fiancee yelling at him.

"What? " he asked.

"Everytime when I'm talking, you're always daydreaming, daydreaming and daydreaming all the time" Sister 1 blabbered.

"Oooh, I'm just thinking about building a new palace after we get married " he lied, trying to distracting her.

"A new palace? Where? " she asked excitedly.

"I'm don't know... Maybe somewhere...at Sicily, I guess" he smiled awkwardly.

"Wow, that's so romantic of you " Sister 1 said.

"Phew" he sighed.

Unbeknownst to her, an evil smirk is formed on his lips.

xxx

Aphrodite was walking alone at a beach, enjoying the scene of the sea. And she looked unhappy today, why?

That because she couldn't stop thinking about a certain mortal princess that was more beautiful than her. Hearing about that girl really made her angry like Yellowstone super eruption.

Unbeknownst to her, an evil giant is watching her silently from a giant rock near the beach.

To be continued...

Notes : I don't want put names for Psyche's sisters


	2. Chapter 2

The son of Aphrodite was sitting alone on a golden chair in a large room, playing a golden lyre. Although he's not a skilled musician like Apollo, he's not that bad in playing a lyre after all.

While he was enjoying his leisure time, he heard someone was opening the door. When he looked at the door, it was Anteros, his twin brother who opened it.

"Hey Eros, what're you doing?" Anteros asked as he took a seat next to him.

"Just playing the lyre, nothing else" Eros answered.

"Oh Eros, you still want to challenge our uncle again, right?" Anteros joked.

"No way i want to challenge him again. I'm already embarrassed about what happened between me and him last year" Eros glared at him.

"Fine, whatever" Anteros said "Actually, i want to ask something"

"What?" Eros raised his eyebrows.

"Do you by any chance know where is mom now? I'm hungry" Anteros asked.

"Nah, i don't know and why don't you cook the food yourself?" Eros replied.

"But i don't know how to cook" Anteros said.

"Then ask dad to cook for you" Eros suggested.

"But dad also doesn't know how to cook" Anteros said again.

"Then go find someone else to cook for you" Eros suggested.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Anteros sulked as he walked away from the room, leaving him alone.

Suddenly, something crossed in his mind. Something important to him.

Psyche's birthday. Yes, Psyche's birthday. Tomorrow is Psyche's birthday. But he still don't know what kind of present should he give to her on her birthday.

Speaking about present, he decided to visit his uncle who lives under Mount Etna. He then quickly jumped from the window before flew away to the Sicilian volcano.

xxx

The evil giant spying the goddess of love behind a large rock. He decided to kidnap her since she's extremely beautiful, he don't want to miss his chance to get her.

Slowly, he advanced carefully unnoticed. If Aphrodite noticed him, then his plan will failed. And the good news is the Fates decided to interrupt his plan after all.

Unbeknownst to the giant, Ares already watched him on a nearby rock. He was waiting for the right time to strike. Ares swiftly jumped into the mid-air before he stabbed the giant's bald head with his bronze spear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggghh!"

The giant screamed in pain as Ares stabbed him. Aphrodite quickly turned behind, watching the scene in shock.

The giant's head bleeding so much that he collapsed on ground. Ares quickly removed his spear from the giant's head.

"Ares! I don't know that you was here" Aphrodite said.

"You're lucky that i'm here. You should be careful next time" Ares replied.

"Why're you here?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm looking for you earlier, but Athena said you're heading to the beach, so i'm trying to looking for you here" Ares explained.

"Athena? I thought you're still arguing with her" Aphrodite said.

"Come on, it just a small matter" Ares chuckled.

"You always took things lightly, Ares" Aphrodite sighed.

"Suit yourself. At least i have save you from being kidnapped by a lecherous giant" Ares said.

"Fine. Since you were here, can we take a walk together?" Aphrodite asked.

"More than yes, my love" Ares answered as he gently grabbed her hand.

xxx

"Yes! Finally! She's here!" The prince shouted in joy.

"Who's here?" his assistant asked.

"Princess Psyche! Now i can make her mine!" he replied.

"But i thought you're already enganged to her older sister" his assiatant said.

"Yeah! I know, but it's my father desicion! I want Psyche, not her sister!" the prince replied as he wandered aimlessly around the room.

"Well, that's not fair, i guess" his assistant said.

"Of course!" the prince shouted "I don't understand why my father will make such an unwise decision! This is preposterous!"

"But Princess Psyche is already married" his assistant added.

"Do you think i will believe that she married a monster?" the prince asked with deadly eyes.

"Umm...Yes?" his assistant juat gave an awkward smile.

"Yes? Hmm...Let me think a bit" the prince walked to the balcony.

"Your answer?"

"Well, i must say that my answer is... NO!"

"No?"

"No! No way she would marrying a monster! Even a filthy beggar refuses to do so! Her father was lying! I know he told everyone that stupid sentence because her daughter actually is an offspring of the gods! Psyche is just her adopted daughter, not her biological daughter! The gods just lend her to him because his queen is infertile! And he doesn't want any mortal like us to ruin her! And i know he actually hid her somewhere in the mountains!" the prince explained in paranoid manner.

"Which mountains?" his assistant asked.

"I don't know, maybe the Alps or the Urals or somewhere else" the prince answered in annoyed tone.

"But how do you want to seduce a goddess then? Surely i think it will not be easy" his assistant said.

"Yeah, you're right" the prince nodded.

"And you even need a help from an another god to help you" his assistant added.

"You got the point, man. But speaking about assistance from another god..." the prince began to think.

A strange idea just popped in his mind.

"What about if we seeks help from Loki?" the prince suggested.

"You mean, the Norse god of mischief? I thought the Norse gods already chained him in an unknown cave" his assistant said.

"Yes, but i heard rumours from the northern druids that he escaped" the prince replied.

"Wow, i'm pretty worried if Ragnarok draws near" his assistant replied, half-scared.

"No need to worry, i don't think so if the Norse gods will waste their time in a meaningless war" the prince said.

"But an elder from Iceland sai-"

The prince put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Don't waste your voice, my loyal servant. Just believe me and everything will be fine. Even the oracle of Delphi said that this year will be a peaceful year" the prince said.

A bald-headed fat middle-aged man then entered the room. He probably wants to inform something to the prince.

"Your Highness, your cousin has arrived" the man said.

"Damn it, i told her so many times to not to come here" the prince muttered in silent anger.

"What's the matter with your cousin, Your Highness?" His assistant asked.

"You can find the reason later. Now we must go to the main hall" the prince replied.

xxx

"Now tell me my love, how much you hate her?" Ares asked.

"You want to know how much i hate her?"

"Yes" Ares nodded.

Aphrodite clenched her fists before glaring at him.

"I hate her since her mother gave birth to her! I don't know why the Fates deemed her worthy enough to live in this world!?" Aphrodite yelled.

"Come on, my love. There must be a reason why the Fates destined her existence" Ares replied.

"You want to say that i'm losing my beauty? Am i not beautiful enough in everyone's eyes?" Aphrodite was getting more upset than ever.

"I didn't say that, my love" Ares sighed.

"Then?" Aphrodite raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe the Fates have a better planning for this" Ares said.

"Better planning? What do you mean?" Aphrodite's arms crossed on her chest.

"Just consider this a test from the Fates for you" Ares said.

"Hey! I don't have time for jokes right now!" Aphrodite shouted.

"Did i tell you i was joking?" Ares asked in sarcastic manner

Both of them silenced for a few seconds.

"Fine, fine. You're not joking" Aphrodite sighed.

"Good. Now i want to catch some big fishes to eat" Ares said.

"Ares, i think you should stop eating raw fishes. It's not good for you" Aphrodite replied.

"Whatever" Ares walked away from her.

"Hey! Wait for me first!" Aphrodite quickly followed her.

xxx

As the god of love entered the large underground workshop of Hephaestus, he noticed his uncle wasn't there in his workshop. He wondered, where are his uncle right now. But he does heard faint moans from another side of the workshop.

As he walked near a table, he spotted a golden necklace on the table. Eros believed that Hephaestus just crafted it recently. Slowly, his hand almost reached the necklace.

"Don't touch it, boy. I just crafted it for your grandma" Hesphaestus said as he appeared from the other side of the room.

"Oops, sorry" Eros apologized.

"It's fine. Why do you coming here anyway?" Hephaestus asked.

"Oh, I want to give my girlfriend something special for her birthday tomorrow" Eros smiled awkwardly.

"Necklace? Ring? Scepter?" Hephaestus grabbed a pitch black hammer.

"Uhhh...I think necklace" Eros said.

"Alright, i will craft it for you" Hephaestus nodded with a smile.

"Hephaestus, i think i missing my necklace" Athena said as she appeared from the other side of the room. Strangely, her hair was looking messy and Eros even spotted a small love bite on her neck. Did Hephaestus just slept with her?

"What? I think you throw it on the floor" Hephaestus replied.

"Eros, what're you doing here?" Athena asked as she noticed Eros nearby.

"He wants me to craft something for her girlfriend" Hephaestus answered for his behalf.

"It's good to hear that you have a girlfriend" Athena said as she walked towards Hephaestus.

"Can we do it again tonight?" Athena whispered.

"Yes" Hephaestus nodded as he kissed her lips.

"Guess what? we have started dating each other since last week" Athena said.

"Okay...I think i should take a walk outside" Eros replied awkwardly.

To be continued...


End file.
